Love Machine 7 Days
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi Les bureaux sont le lieu de toutes les indiscretions. Gaffe au rating.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : PWP romantique peut-être. **

**Rating : M. Attention c'est hot. Vous comprendrez pourquoi Opé Sed est en T et ça en M. **

**Pour qui : Pour la tite chose là-bas dans le coin qui s'appelle Hlo. M'a raconté un truc qui m'a inspiré ça XD. ¤ papouille ¤ **

**Clin d'œil : à petite Lilith de moi XD ¤ pap ¤ **

**Résumé : que font deux hommes en manque d'action ? Eh bien ils en parlent ! Seulement… **

**Attention : Duo dit « PD » à un moment. C'est juste pour le jeu de mots, en aucun cas une connotation d'aucune sorte hein ! **

* * *

* * *

_… _

_we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday _

_Extrait de 7 days, Craig David. _

¤

**Love machine – 7 Days **

¤

**Lundi 21 Août AC 202, 12h30, QG Preventer de Bruxelles. **

¤

Deux hauts gradés en uniformes kaki, assis l'un à côté de l'autre parmi leurs hommes, à la longue table métallique rectangulaire d'une salle de réunion commune.

Grande, aux murs gris avec un paperboard et un grand écran blancs au fond, un meuble roulant noir avec un rétroprojecteur sans fil dessus et une lumière trop blanche au plafond.

¤

- Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien mon commandant.

¤

Ces hauts gradés avaient rassemblé les dossiers papiers étalés devant eux pour les mettre dans leur attaché-case de la main droite tout en refermant doucement leurs ordinateurs portables de la gauche.

En moins de dix secondes.

Et pourtant ils étaient les derniers. Encore.

Les bleus et moins bleus - mais moins gradés – s'étaient levés comme un seul homme et avaient quitté la salle le regard fier, la mine grave, investie, résolue…

Pour une mission de routine.

¤

- Réunion des cadres dans vingt minutes.

- On arrive.

¤

Le dit « commandant » était alors sorti en passant les deux retardataires, la tête haute, le regard froid, le port altier.

Les mouvements efficaces tendant l'uniforme kaki sur ses muscles saillants. Les fesses constipées tellement son corps était raide.

La porte était restée ouverte, attendant patiemment qu'ils daignent se lever, mais elle attendrait longtemps. Encore quinze bonnes minutes, normalement.

L'homme auquel le commandant s'était adressé précédemment, assis confortablement sur sa chaise archaïque malgré l'état d'urgence, soupira.

¤

- Laisse-nous le temps de souffler veux-tu, _commandant_ ?

- Quoi, t'as pas assez soufflé, Quat ? T'as pas mal au cul tellement t'es assis ? T'as pas le neurone asphyxié ?

- J'en ai fait des réunions dans ma vie, de toute sorte. Mais Heero Yuy bat à chaque fois le record de l'emmerdement absolu si je puis me permettre. C'en est extraordinaire.

- Mais permets-toi mon ami, permets-toi.

¤

Un estomac gargouilla, il était 12h30 déjà et l'homme à la natte était un petit estomac sur pattes qui ne mangerait pas avant un sacré bout de temps.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds perplexe, très, répondit, un œil sur la porte avec sa vision périphérique. Il était le plus près de la sortie.

¤

- Sérieusement, cela a duré quarante-cinq minutes et j'ai eu l'impression de prendre dix ans.

- Dix seulement ?

- Une minute de plus et je songeais très sérieusement au suicide. Aucun talent oratoire. On ne peut être parfait partout, j'aurais été jaloux sinon.

- Il est tellement soporifique que j'en pleurerais. J'ai une bosse sur le front pour avoir embrassé le clavier dans un moment de détresse.

¤

Un petit sourire et une main racée passée dans des cheveux blonds, courts, méchés, stylisés. Superbe. Balayage bien sûr, c'était un homme public.

Quinze minutes.

¤

- Un moment de somnolence tu veux dire. Mon coude a glissé pendant un instant… d'égarement dirons-nous. J'ai sauvé ma tempe de la pointe de la table à temps.

- Tain, s'il y avait pas eu de paperasse j'aurais rien capté. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a subi ça, buddy ?

- Une a dit : « pour montrer à nos hommes que le haut commandement est soudé, coordonné, efficace ». Tu dirais : « pour faire genre ».

- Tro et Wu y ont échappé, eux. J'aurais voulu être en mission moi aussi.

¤

Un regard indigo envieux et fatigué, paupières plissées. La faim et la réunion.

Un regard bleu turquoise soudain pensif.

¤

- Faire parler Heero serait une méthode douce pour faire craquer l'ennemi. Mieux que la torture. Seulement cela nous mettrait au chômage et il toucherait toutes les primes.

- Quelles primes ? Et t'appelles ça une méthode _douce_, toi ? Si c'est pas de la torture, c'est quoi ?

- Hm… un synonyme ?

- Ah, tu vois ?

¤

Un corps assis qui s'étirait doucement, comme une panthère, une tête penchée en arrière et une natte qui effleura le sol avant d'être ramenée sur une épaule.

Un autre corps qui baillait discrètement en réaction, cachant son souffle chaud derrière une main manucurée, s'étirant avec l'élégance d'un léopard.

Deux chaises basculées, collées en équilibre précaire contre le mur.

Treize minutes.

¤

- N'empêche, Duo, c'est dommage qu'il soit si… si comme ça, quoi. Il est plutôt hot dans son genre.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil perplexe et un regard indigo halluciné complètement réveillé à présent.

¤

- Hot ? Hot ? Ce truc avec la touffe de cheveux ? Cet ananas aux yeux bleus ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

- ?

¤

Un regard turquoise interrogateur.

¤

- Je veux bien qu'il soit parfaitement soporifique, mais cela ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de moche. Il ne faut pas confondre non plus.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il était moche, il est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Mais hot ?

¤

Un regard turquoise défiant, deux bras croisés sur son torse.

¤

- Oui, « hot ». Comme dans chaud, bouillant, fumant, « sexy ».

- Fumé ouais ? Fumeux surtout ! 'Faut plus qu'un physique ! Faut du charme aussi !

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a du charme ?

- Quel charme ? Il a pas de charme ! Il dégage rien !

- Tu ne le trouves pas sexe ?

¤

Un regard indigo qui lève les yeux au plafond.

Onze minutes.

¤

- Avoir un beau corps ne fait ni le charme, ni le côté sexe.

- Ce ne sont plus des goûts de luxe que tu as, Duo.

- Désolé c'est pas du luxe que de vouloir un mec avec du sex-appeal, du vrai. Un beau cul ne fait pas un mec sexe.

¤

Une tête blonde secouée doucement.

¤

- C'est la phrase typique des célibataires qui cherchent des excuses minables à leur situation minable.

- Hey, t'es seul aussi. Et je m'en cherche pas, d'excuses, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

- Dire que Yuy n'est pas sexe c'est dire que le soleil ne chauffe pas en hiver. Et pourtant il chauffe quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ok il chauffe, mais ça t'empêche pas de te peler le cul sous la neige et de payer le chauffage dans ton appart. Donc niveau chaleur naturelle c'est mort.

- J'ai jamais de problème de chaleur.

- T'as trop eu de relations virtuelles, c'est pour ça que tu peux bander analogique. C'est dangereux internet ça peut changer ta libido. Gaffe à la surexposition.

¤

Un regard indigo un peu moqueur et une ombre de barbe caressée du bout des doigts.

Un clin d'œil turquoise.

Huit minutes.

¤

- N'empêche je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je veux bien que Yuy soit quelque peu… mécanique dirons-nous et…

- Barbant, tu peux le dire, t'as le droit, on est seuls et on parle pas fort. On entendrait si quelqu'un arrivait, on est pas des bleus.

- Certes. Pour en revenir à Heero, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est comme il est qu'il n'est pas sexe. Il y a pire que lui quand même.

- C'est sûr qu'il y a pire. Mais pour moi il dégage rien, il me donne pas envie de le toucher, quoi. Il me donne envie de rien, ah si, de dormir.

¤

Une concession.

¤

- C'est sûr quand il parle... Mais bon, silencieux il peut avoir du potentiel. Tu vois le genre « sexy dans ses silences » ?

- Tu veux dire le genre Trowa ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Trowa et c'est… Trowa. ¤ rugissement ¤.

- …

- Tu vois lui c'est pas mon genre mais je le trouve plutôt sexe. Grand corps félin, musclé, yeux verts, cheveux brun-roux et sourire rare mais plutôt craquant.

¤

Des turquoises écarquillées.

¤

- Tu trouves Barton sexe ? L'homme qui parle aux nanimaux de la forêt et pratique couramment le parle-à mon-cul-ma-tête est malade avec les hommes ?

- Quel cul !

- Ben tu vois le genre Tarzan c'est pas du tout mon truc. Super en ami, rien à dire, jouer de la musique avec c'est vraiment agréable.

¤

Un regard indigo lubrique.

¤

- Oh oui, Trowa, joue du pipeau !

- Et il joue bien de cet instrument du moins, l'autre je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en tape. Mignon mais sans « le truc ». Ses silences ne sont pas sexys mais rasoirs.

¤

Un clin d'œil indigo.

Six minutes.

¤

- « C'est la phrase typique des célibataires »… nan je blague. C'est comme moi pour Heerobocop, quoi. Les mecs comme lui je les laisse soit aux scientifiques…

- Il a déjà eu droit à J, t'es vache.

- Soit aux archéologues.

¤

Un regard turquoise interrogateur.

¤

- ?

- Mais ouais les amateurs de momies et de vieux fossiles… ambiance pierre tombale quoi. Il sue pas le sexe mais le formol le pauvre.

- Il en prend pour son matricule…

- Quoi, c'est pas méchant, c'est sincère. Ce mec a le corps d'une statue grecque et la sensualité d'un hiéroglyphe. Et encore.

- Moui… quoique Indiana Jones était plutôt sexy je trouve. Plus que J en tous cas.

¤

Un éclat de rire.

¤

- Indiana, pas son fouet ni son matos. Sans déc le regard froid c'est mort. Ça fait pitié, ça fait genre alors qu'il est naturel, je crois que c'est ça le pire.

- On le connaît depuis sept ans cela peut fausser une impression. Peut-être qu'en mode séduction il n'a pas le même comportement ? Comme tout un chacun.

- Ouais mais en attendant je dis ce que je vois. Et ce que je dis c'est qu'il doit se mettre à la page, quoi, la dégaine de tueur ça impressionne plus personne.

- Sauf les bleus.

- Ouais. Même Réléna a laissé tomber. Pour un mec vraiment hot lui. Excellent choix d'ailleurs.

¤

Deux éclats de rire.

Deux voix.

Deux paires d'yeux fermés, savourant un prénom.

Quatre minutes.

¤

- Ah, Wu Fei…

¤

Soupir rêveur des deux comparses, pensant à un bel asiatique aux yeux noirs, profond, au corps un peu plus petit que leur mètre 82 et 84 respectifs.

Un homme au physique aussi tonique que félin, aux longs cheveux de soie noire et lisses retenus en catogan au milieu de son dos.

¤

- Ouais, Wu Fei. Un mec qui s'affirme, la ramène de trop mais assume ses forces, ses faiblesses. Son sex-appeal.

- ¤ soupir extatique ¤ : yeah… . Hétéro comme par hasard.

- Chut, dis pas le mot qui fâche.

¤

Un blond qui fait le signe de sceller ses lèvres avec une fermeture éclair.

¤

- Pardon, Duo, je ne piperai mot.

- Tu pipes plus depuis un sacré bout de temps, blondie.

- Depuis aussi longtemps que toi, je te le rappelle.

- Ça fait quoi ? Six… sept mois ?

- Aie mes oreilles… « ne dis pas les mot qui fâchent », Duo.

- Bordel si longtemps ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Nos derniers on les avait rencontrés sur le même site.

¤

Deux soupirs, encore.

¤

- Tain je vais perdre la main à ce rythme. Peux même pas dire que je vais avoir une crampe à force de, j'ai plus le temps de pomper les roues de mon vélo.

- Pour paraphraser un classique du XXème siècle des Black & White Brothers et Danzel, Duo : « Don't you know pump it up, you got to pump it up » ?

- Hey je connais encore mes classiques ! J'ai dit « à ce rythme ». Je sais encore m'en servir, c'est comme la bicyclette. Faut juste remonter en selle.

- Tu m'as dit que je savais bander analogique, crétin mais toi aussi. Je te signale qu'on a eu un coup d'un soir virtuel et tu ne t'en es pas plaint.

¤

Un petit rire sensuel aux yeux indigo clos.

Trois minutes.

¤

- Ouais, c'était digitalement hot, entre nous, crevard. Et c'était il y a bien deux ans. On s'est chauffés sur le chat. On utilisait la webcam mais on la dirigeait sur nos corps, pas le visage.

- Secret défense oblige. On est allés jusqu'au bout et on a fini par se reconnaître - on se connaît trop - mais trop tard. J'ai vu ton tatouage à l'intérieur de la cuisse et j'ai zoomé. J'ai reconnu la petite faux noire que tu m'avais montré.

- Et moi j'ai reconnu ton « nardin' » quand tu as joui. Tu as masqué ta voix sauf là. C'était vraiment super même si, le prend pas mal, hein, je préfère le réel.

- Il n'y a pas photo mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

- Merci pour moi !

¤

Deux pouffements.

¤

- Merci pour moi, j'ai fait avec le premier choix, le meilleur même.

- Héhé.

- Mine de rien je n'aurais jamais dit que tu étais un sodomite parfait. Tu caches bien ton jeu SexGode 02.

- Et toi donc Sodominium 04. T'es un sacré coup, vieux !

- Et encore. En vrai, ça donne plus. J'assure le service après-vente et pas que virtuellement.

- Avec moi il n'y a pas de SAV. C'est satisfait ou t'en redemandes. Malheureusement pour nous on était trop morts de rire pour remettre ça.

- Du coup, c'était mort tout court. Le trop d'humour tue le sexe. L'amitié a été une pure excuse hein Duo ?

- Démasqué.

¤

Deux rires francs.

¤

- N'empêche, Duo, à l'époque on avait plus de temps pour jouer. Sept mois sans nourriture tu te rends compte ?

- Oui. On en vient à parler de cul – ou plutôt de non cul puisqu'il s'agit de Yuy -…

- et de Barton…

- … au bureau.

¤

Deux têtes baissées.

Une minute de silence accordée à leur libido hors-service.

¤

- On a même plus le temps de la lever avec nos obligations professionnelles, Duo.

- On a beaucoup trop de jours de vacances en plus et on les prend pas. Pourquoi je me demande.

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien d'être en congé quand on est tout seul ?

¤

Deux éclats de rire dépités.

¤

- Cte pitié, on a aucun matos à dispo. Ou le matos qu'on a il est hétéro et pris en plus depuis trois ans.

- Si ce n'est pas malheureux…

- Dix-neuf ans c'est chaud pour se caser non je ne suis pas jaloux d'abord.

- Et il va être papa.

- Et on va être tontons. Je suis trop jeune !

- Moi je suis né tonton alors tu sais… tu t'y fais ! La plupart de mes neveux sont plus âgés que moi.

¤

Deux sourires tout doux.

Deux minutes.

¤

- J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Dans ta tribu y a ptet le coup de ma vie ? Pas un blond, hein, pas trop mon style même si t'es hot, toi.

- Je comprends, t'es hot aussi mais je suis pas très _très_ longs cheveux, y en a qui aiment, moi je trouve ça chiant. Longueur de Wu Fei par contre c'est nickel.

- Nan mais c'est trop demander un clone de lui ? Un mec de caractère. Un vrai, un beau, un dur comme j'aime, que je laisserais pas dormir dans le salon ?

¤

Petit rire moqueur.

¤

- Pourtant c'est là qu'on dort tous quand on va chez toi, Duo.

¤

Tape sur le sommet d'une tête blonde.

¤

- Laisse-moi rêver cinq secondes qu'il y a une justice. Le seul mec à mon goût que je connaisse est précisément le seul que je peux pas avoir.

- C'est l'histoire de la vie, le cycle éternel…

- Un de mes meilleurs potes hétéros. Casé et heureux. Au secours.

- C'est toujours comme ça.

¤

Soupir.

Une minute.

¤

- Bref, un mec qui a pas le charme de ma télécommande, quoi, c'est trop demander ? Je veux un beau, gentil et sexy PD, pas un PDA ! (Personal Digital Assistant. Un organiseur électronique)

- Tu parles de Heero là ?

- On parlait pas de lui depuis le début, Blondie ?

- Roh le pauvre.

¤

Ils pouffèrent.

Un regard turquoise en alerte, paupières ouvertes en sursaut, son compagnon restait les yeux clos.

Quelque chose, un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, près de la porte.

Un regard plus appuyé.

Rien, une fausse alerte.

¤

- Pauvre télécommande, surtout. Elle réagit, elle, quand on appuie sur les boutons, je suis trop dur de la comparer à Yuy.

- Ou alors une télécommande sans piles…

- Voilà. Ça c'est Heero. En matière de sexualité et de sex-appeal cela s'entend.

- Et si on y mettait les piles ?

- Ben ça resterait une télécommande…

¤

Eclat de rire.

Larmes.

Impact.

¤

- Au lit il doit barber sec. Si toutefois il s'est déjà servi de ce que mère nature lui a donné.

- ¤ essuie discrètement une larme ¤ Oh. Duo ?

- Quoiqu'avec sa raideur corporelle il doit la tenir longtemps.

¤

Vision périphérique on.

Quatre se redressa.

Doucement.

Duo ne le regardait toujours pas.

¤

- Duo…

- Mais tout seul parce qu'encore une fois, avec un regard banquise t'amènes plus personne dans le pieu, tu lasses et...

- Duo…

¤

Le ton se faisait légèrement plus pressant, ennuyé.

Duo fronçait légèrement les sourcils mais continuait son idée quand même.

¤

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais laisse-moi finir avant ? Je sais pas si 'Robocop a une sexualité – bordel même sa main doit le fuir - mais je souhaite très fort qu'il soit hétéro.

- Duo.

¤

Le ton se faisait cette fois plus ferme, le regard turquoise oscillait entre Duo et la porte.

Impuissant.

¤

- J'ai beau l'apprécier, je peux pas souhaiter une télécommande sans piles à mes frères homos. Les hétéros ont le droit d'avoir une tare parfaite aussi.

- …

¤

Parfois le silence parlait plus.

Cette fois, Duo réagit et son ton se fit un peu plus empressé.

¤

- Quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que je suis revenu. Et que la télécommande aura deux mots à te dire après la réunion.

¤

Yeux ouverts en sursaut et chute de siège.

Regard meurtrier à Quatre.

Regard turquoise qui répondait, défiant : « j'essais de te le dire depuis tout à l'heure ». Foutu moquette caca qui insonorisait les pas.

Regard à Heero. Comme à son habitude. Il ne dégageait rien.

Duo demanda.

¤

- Heero. Hm. T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis « ce truc avec les cheveux. Cet ananas aux yeux bleus. Mais tu rigoles ou quoi » ?

- … et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? Ça se fait pas d'écouter aux portes.

- La porte était ouverte. J'étais revenu chercher le rétroprojecteur. Je n'allais pas rater le reste du spectacle.

- Heero…

¤

Duo eut l'air désolé en redressant son siège.

Quatre eut l'air gêné en se levant discrètement, prêt à partir à la moindre inattention.

Mais les deux l'attendaient au tournant.

¤

- Trois de mes hommes ont entendu des bribes de votre conversation avant que je ne les intercepte. Suffisamment pour pouvoir répandre des rumeurs.

- Mais tu t'en fous des rumeurs.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse sérieux.

¤

- Etre la risée du bâtiment est négatif pour le commandement et le respect et la confiance que mes hommes se doivent de me témoigner.

¤

Il avait raison.

¤

- C'est vrai, désolé vieux. Mais ils oublieront, hein ?

- Je ne veux pas de ça parmi mes hommes. Pas de réputation ternie par des rumeurs infondées.

- C'était pas dit pour ça. C'était pas du tout dirigé contre toi hein ?

- …

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse hautement sceptique.

¤

- C'était pas méchant, quoi. Enfin si, un petit peu sur les bords. Mais c'est juste ce que je pense, l'impression que j'ai de toi. T'étais pas censé le savoir.

- Tu n'avais qu'à en parler en dehors du bureau et être professionnel.

- Hey je suis pro, je suis aussi commandant que toi alors oublie. C'est de la faute de Quat'. Il a dit que t'étais sexy. Et j'étais pas d'accord.

- Tu n'as pas dit que ça. Tu as touché à ma virilité sans mon consentement.

- Je suis coupable d'attentat à la pudeur, dis ?

- Pour parler comme toi : tu t'es purement et simplement foutu de ma gueule sur notre lieu de travail avec des oreilles à portée.

¤

Un Duo Maxwell qui creusait sa tombe mais qui assumait sa franchise.

Un Quatre Raberba Winner qui se demandait si un archéologue réussirait à retrouver les reste de son meilleur ami.

Et si on retrouverait les siens aussi.

¤

- … Je vais faire circuler d'autres rumeurs pour réparer. C'est vrai, c'était sincère mais complètement con.

- Hn.

- C'est réglé, je commencerai après la réunion. Je dirais « Heero Yuy est ptet pas mal au pieu ». Let's go, on va être en retard.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse plus intense alors qu'il était face à face avec son détracteur.

Il le retint par le bras.

Duo se dégagea prestement.

¤

- Il reste deux minutes. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non. Tu as parlé sans savoir. Là tu parleras en connaissance de cause. Ce ne seront plus des rumeurs.

¤

Un regard turquoise ébahi.

Ils bouchaient la sortie.

¤

- Euh Heero ? Tu insinues pas ce que je crois que tu insinues.

- Je n'insinue rien.

- …

- Comprenons-nous bien, je ne transigerai ni sur mon travail, ni sur le respect de mes hommes. J'applique la logique.

- Ah parce que c'est logique de…

- Les rumeurs négatives sont crues instantanément. Les positives en revanche demandent des témoignages honnêtes. Tu as parlé. Tu parleras encore.

¤

Regard bleu encore plus intense et petit sourire narquois.

Sérieux. Il était sérieux.

Regard ironique indigo.

¤

- Oh, je veux pas coucher avec toi même pour la bonne cause. _Je veux pas être ton premier mec._

- Pourquoi, parce que cela « brisera notre amitié » ?

- Non, c'est pas parce que je te trouve pas sexy que t'es pas un super pote. J'ai juste vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de toi.

- Cela peut s'arranger.

¤

Un regard indigo dépité, clairement sceptique.

Un regard turquoise consterné, lui-même n'y croyait pas énormément même s'il l'avait profondément défendu.

Un regard indigo illuminé.

¤

- « Il est fortement déconseillé de faire preuve de promiscuité, particulièrement au sein du commandement, qui doit donner l'exemple ». C'est dans le règlement.

- Affirmatif SexGode 02. Sodominium 04 pourra en témoigner.

- Tu nous menaces ?

¤

Oh… chantage…

…

Petit sourire.

¤

- Simple constatation.

- Tu me demandes ouvertement de niquer le règlement !

- Non. ¤ sourire ¤ J'exige que tu répares tes erreurs de jugement afin de contribuer à la bonne intelligence des rapports entre mes hommes et leur supérieur hiérarchique.

- Et mon respect à moi t'en fais quoi ?

¤

Question importante.

Réponse.

¤

- Qu'as-tu fait du mien en parlant ainsi de moi sur notre lieu de travail devant une porte ouverte ?

- …

- A la fin tu auras été un homme jusqu'au bout en admettant tes erreurs.

- Euh coucher avec toi ? Je peux me passer d'être un homme tu sais ? Je passe carrément mon tour.

- N'oublie pas un détail, Maxwell.

- Quoi ?

¤

Une bouche qui déviait de son champ de vision pour parler à son oreille.

¤

- Tu ne mens jamais. Tu ne peux pas volontairement répandre de rumeurs, parler de choses que tu n'as jamais essayées. C'est ton modus operandi.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Tu ne mens jamais. C'est aussi ton modus vivendi. Tester et approuver la marchandise est le meilleur moyen de faire réparation.

- Je t'emmerde, Yuy.

¤

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

Sa force. Sa faiblesse. Son honnêteté.

Il était sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il l'était toujours.

Il ne l'avait pas piégé jusque-là, mais là, là il l'avait eu.

¤

- Tu m'as emmerdé comme tu dis.

- T'es vraiment un fumier.

- Je suis pragmatique.

- Synonyme.

- Comme soporifique et torture peut-être ?

¤

Un défi pour la première fois dans les yeux froids.

Un défi aussi dans les yeux indigo qui refusaient de plier, qui retournaient à leur avantage. Il n'était pas homme à ne pas relever de défis.

Surtout ceux qu'il gagnerait haut la main.

Il détestait être au pied du mur. Enfin du muret. Il l'écraserait.

¤

- Tu sais que ça peut être quitte ou centuple ? Tu vas morfler et là je saurais de quoi je parle comme tu dis.

- Non.

- Tu prends des risques.

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

¤

Un regard indigo halluciné, sincère, trop.

¤

- J'ai peur de gagner. Des mois que j'ai pas eu un bon coup pour tomber sur toi vieux sans vouloir t'allumer. Je suis dégoûté, mais j'assumerai.

- Hn.

- J'aurais demandé réparation aussi, j'avoue.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

- J'aurais jamais pensé…

- Tu ne me connais pas. Réunion dans une minute. Si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir tu viens chez moi.

- J'ai du boulot et après je viens, qu'on en finisse.

¤

Ils dégagèrent la porte, laissant Quatre les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

Il sortait de sa stupeur quand Heero lui dit :

¤

- Winner, prend le rétroprojecteur avec toi.

- …

- Et Barton te passe le bonjour.

- …

¤

Le blond aurait pu jurer entendre son rictus, comme il entendait la sueur froide couler le long de ses tempes.

¤

¤

**Chez Heero Yuy, le même jour, 23h30 **

¤

Duo avait sonné chez lui avec le sourire, il n'avait été nerveux que la première fois qu'il avait couché avec un homme, après c'était de la routine.

Il avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait, lubrifiant, capotes, jouets sexuels au cas où, même s'il doutait que Heero s'en serve parce que ça rentrait pas dans les termes du contrat.

On ne savait jamais. Mais il voulait donner une illusion de contrôle aussi. Duo devait s'avouer qu'il était quand même un tout petit peu nerveux. Et un tantinet curieux, même s'il n'avait jamais eu cette curiosité-là avant.

Parfois il fallait vraiment être confronté aux choses pour les voir.

¤

Heero voulait « laver son honneur », ce qui somme toute était juste. Duo se serait attendu à ce comportement de la part de Wu Fei mais…

Mais il avait ouvert et refermé la porte derrière lui avant même qu'il ait terminé son raisonnement.

Il l'avait surpris parce qu'il était en chaussettes et déjà torse nu sous la lumière de son entrée si semblable à la sienne, tous les Preventers, hormis Quatre avaient les mêmes appartements de fonction.

Fonctionnel. Meubles kakis, murs beiges, lit une place ou deux si on était haut gradé, deux à quatre pièces non pas par personne, mais encore par grade.

¤

Heero était le même qu'au bureau avec ses cheveux en bataille mais plus courts qu'à ses quinze ans.

Et en même temps il était un peu différent.

Sûrement la lumière sur son torse qu'il n'avait plus vu nu depuis l'adolescence. Et ses chaussettes, surtout. Les boots grandissaient un peu ses pieds.

Et puis il avait vingt-deux ans là.

Il lui avait demandé :

¤

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui. Finissons-en.

- Hn. Assez ? Il te faudra reprendre des forces. Retire tes chaussures.

¤

Il l'avait fait machinalement alors que Yuy lui ôtait cravate et chemise avec précision, avec un naturel déconcertant.

Il avait l'habitude de l'efficacité, après tout.

Ou alors Heero n'était pas aussi puceau qu'il le pensait. Il sourit en voyant ses affaires éparpillées dans l'appartement. Il avait répondu.

¤

- Oui. Tu te flattes.

- Réaliste. Ravitaillement pourvu. Suis le mouvement, je ne vais pas te porter.

¤

Heero l'attirait vers lui et à travers le couloir doucement, s'évertuant à déboucler sa ceinture et à la laisser choir, à déboutonner son pantalon et à descendre la fermeture-éclair.

Au moment où Yuy allait baisser pantalon et boxer, à l'entrée de sa chambre, Duo sursauta en sentant le bout de ses doigts sur ses fesses rondes.

Il éclata de rire.

¤

- T'as les mains gelées.

- Mauvaise circulation sanguine.

- Ça part mal je suis mort de rire. T'as perdu je vais jamais la lever. Ou alors tu vas la congeler !

- Enjambe tes vêtements. Je vais réchauffer mes mains sur tes fesses.

¤

Le pantalon qui tenait sur les hanches avait cédé et Duo avait ôté ses deux pieds.

Et Heero s'était évertué à lui caresser chaque fesse lentement, fermement. Il avait pris tout son temps, le temps d'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Un petit peu.

Le temps de le prendre par surprise.

Pas comme ça. Pas encore.

¤

- Oh.

- Ou je peux les réchauffer entre si tu veux.

- Hmmm ?

¤

Etonnement.

Les mains s'étaient réchauffées et il s'était pris à haleter doucement, à s'accrocher à ses épaules alors que jusque-là ses mains étaient le long de son corps.

C'était parce qu'il était en manque, forcément.

Pas besoin d'un bac+5 pour toucher convenablement des fesses.

Il avait son souffle contre son oreille. Un souffle régulier et sa voix n'avait pas changé, non.

Il l'écoutait juste autrement.

Est-ce que tout était question de contexte ?

Il avait envie de sexe ! Avec lui.

¤

- « Hmmm » ? C'est un « hm » oui ou un « hm » non ?

¤

Duo s'était trouvé pathétique. Il lui avait fallu s'accrocher à un semblant de réalité alors il avait répondu.

¤

- Lubrifiant ? Capotes ? Je les ai laissés à l'entrée…

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Viens.

¤

Un coup de rein et Duo avait conscience qu'il était nu, complètement nu hormis sa croix en or et l'élastique retenant sa natte.

Et il avait les grandes mains de cet homme, son pote asexué, sur ses fesses et aimait ça.

Il avait la jambe de ce même pote entre ses cuisses et aimait ça.

Un entrecuisse gorgé et toujours habillé…

Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à être nu contre un homme encore vêtu, même peu.

Y avait-il quelque chose de sexy à être dans les bras de Yuy ?

Non il était juste en manque.

Et il s'était senti répondre. Il s'était senti poindre, humidifier le pantalon de son ennemi pour la nuit.

Les mains de Heero avaient quitté ses fesses pour lui prendre les mains, sur ses épaules.

Les faire descendre doucement le long de son torse humide pour les poser sur l'attache de son pantalon.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

¤

- Tu auras faim, Maxwell. Et moi aussi. Nous allons consommer énormément d'énergie.

¤

Duo, sous pilote automatique, avait déboutonné en douceur, descendu le zip en décochant un sourire ironique en sentant l'intérieur tressauter.

L'humour allait l'aider sur ce coup-là.

¤

- Energie, énergie. J'ai l'impression d'être une cheminée en attente de l'étincelle qui fera désespérément brûler mon bois.

- C'est peut-être le manque de ramonage.

¤

Il l'avait embrassé dans le cou et pendant ce temps, Duo caressait son dos musclé, ses fesses contractées. Tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mais ce même Duo commençait à perdre le fil de ses pensées.

¤

- Hey ! Hey ! Au fait te monte dessus et pas le contraire !

- Rien n'a été dit à ce sujet.

- Rien n'a été dit dans l'autre sens non plus.

- Hn. La prochaine fois. Peut-être.

- Quelle prochaine fois ? On avait dit une fois !

- « On » n'a jamais défini de facteur temps.

¤

Et il l'avait renversé sur le lit.

A un moment Yuy avait voulu l'embrasser mais il s'était détourné gentiment.

¤

- Hey ! On est potes. Je veux bien qu'on baise mais je veux pas qu'on s'embrasse.

- Tu regardes trop la télé, Maxwell.

¤

Et il l'avait embrassé.

Juste avant de jouir tellement fort que Duo avait cru avoir crié.

En entendant les voisins cogner aux radiateurs, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de croire.

Duo avait repris son souffle difficilement. Mais comme il était vraiment honnête, il avait admis sans le moindre problème.

¤

- Heero j'ai déconné grave. Je dirai que je savais vraiment pas de quoi je parlais.

- Hn.

- Merci vieux, un bon coup dans les chaussettes ça fait un bien fou.

- Hn.

- Bon.

¤

Il avait fait mine de se lever mais Heero l'avait retenu par la taille, il était dos à lui.

Heero aux cheveux collés de sueur, aux cils plus longs de près sur son regard trop bleu, à la peau ambrée sous la petite lampe de chevet.

Heero qui aimait voir quand il faisait… quand il baisait.

Heero qui aimait toucher quand il baisait.

Heero qui était passionné, très, au moins en matière de sexe.

Heero qui aimait baiser. Asexué, lui ? Ah bon ? Qui était le con fini qui avait dit ça déjà ?

¤

- Où tu vas ?

- Déjà bouffer, parce que j'ai la dalle.

- Il y a des club-sandwich dans le mini frigo de ma chambre. Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais faim.

- Et puis faut que je me rentre, je vais bosser demain.

¤

Heero l'embrassait déjà au creux du cou, sur l'épaule. Et il se frottait sur lui doucement.

Tout doucement et Duo le sentait durcir contre lui. L'Américain était incrédule. Déjà ?

¤

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as aucune envie de rentrer.

¤

Le quelque chose était dans sa main. Il parlait en connaissance de cause.

¤

- Euh attends… on avait pas fini ?

- On ne fait que commencer. Toutes les piles sont dans la télécommande.

- …

- Et ce sont des batteries à vie.

¤

Puis, tout bas.

¤

- Je n'ai pas fini de gonfler et dégonfler les roues de ton vélo, Duo…

¤

Et il était entré en lui tout doucement, puissamment.

Etre pris par derrière était bien lâche de sa part, oui.

Et il devait avoir honte, si, si.

Mais c'était bon la honte. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

¤

**Mardi à pas d'heure, Duo n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. **

¤

Duo s'était réveillé quelque peu groggy. Engourdi. Désorienté.

Il reconnaissait l'appartement pourtant mais il y avait un truc qui clochait.

Même appart standard, même meublé, même murs. Mais il n'était pas chez lui.

Oui tout lui revenait à présent. Il avait eu une nuit agitée très, dans tous les sens du terme.

Une très, très très longue nuit, les stores étaient complètement fermés mais la fenêtre ouverte.

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour rester enfermé.

¤

Duo avait jeté discrètement un œil près de la poubelle de chambre. Beaucoup de cadavre de capotes.

Oh.

Bon.

Sang.

Il avait baisé comme jamais. Heero aurait une réputation de sex-machine pas usurpée. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. La virilité resterait, limite serait sublimée.

¤

A peine s'endormait-il qu'un léchage approfondi de sa petite personne, des suçotements et des baisers savants achevaient de le réveiller ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

¤

- _Tu as envie de dormir, Duo ? _

- _… _

- _Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit à Winner…_

- _Faut pas m'écouter quand je parle… hmm oui, plus fort… !_

- _Et mes silences ? Quand je te lèche je ne dit rien. Quand je te suce tu cries. Tu fais assez de bruit pour deux… _

¤

Rien que d'y penser…

Ils avaient baisé et c'était bon, bon. Avant, arrière, sur le côté, sur le ventre, à genou, debout. Dans la chambre, le couloir, le salon, sous la douche.

AC était une bonne cuvée, une cuvée où on avait des onguents miraculeux, qui évitaient les inconvénients du trop-plein d'amour, de l'empressement de la jeunesse, même si Heero était un fabuleux commandant de bord.

Il l'avait fait voler haut. Les fesses en chou-fleur, mais pas trop, en somme.

Et Duo était un excellent commandant de bord aussi, il le lui avait montré plusieurs fois, même si ce n'était pas prévu.

Mais quand il était face à un expert, il adorait se laisser piloter.

¤

Il n'en pouvait plus mais c'était une très saine fatigue. Si ça avait été sérieux, il en aurait bien pris encore, tiens.

Mais ça l'était pas.

Tiens, Heero n'était pas dans son lit. Il était ptet parti travailler. Lui-même appellerait plus tard pour prévenir de son retard. Il verrait l'heure qu'il était après, trop au radar pour ça.

Et il avait une putain d'envie de fumer une clope mais il lui fallait un minimum de souffle pour ça.

¤

- Tain je sais même plus qui je suis. Mais j'ai la dalle.

¤

Et il avait une faim de loup. Il se leva pour ouvrir le frigo mais il était vide.

Il avait envie de faire pipi du coup, il avait envie avant mais il avait oublié en cours de route, quand son estomac avait dit « nourris-moi ».

Après sa petite commission, Duo avait décidé qu'il puait et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se réveiller, de sortir son corps de cette léthargie absolue dans laquelle vous mettait une nuit de rêves.

Parce qu'il fallait retourner à la réalité et au boulot.

En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bains il avait vu sa mine de jeune mariée pas déçue du voyage. Son corps rougi par les morsures d'amour semées sur son corps.

Il eut pitié de sa propre personne.

¤

- Vire-moi ce sourire idiot, ducon, t'as perdu ton pari.

¤

Il était alors rentré sous la douche, détachant le peu de cheveux qui était encore resté noué puis commença à se savonner au gel douche plus basique tu meurs de Heero.

Son appartement était aseptisé, contrairement à lui. Intéressant.

Il se rinçait gentiment quand il se sentit tout doucement plaqué contre les carreaux beige laid et frais de la cabine, entrouvrant les lèvres de surprise, avalant de l'eau.

Fatigué. Beaucoup trop fatigué. Il n'était pas opérationnel. Heureusement qu'il n'allait plus sur le terrain.

¤

- Ah… ah… Heero ?

- Qui d'autre ? Tu es chez moi.

¤

Il avait la même voix que d'habitude pourtant Duo avait l'impression qu'elle était bien plus rauque.

Sûrement l'eau de la douche qui assourdissait le tout, fouettant son corps comme il fallait pour le réveiller, mais pas comme il souhaitait. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il avait la chair de poule.

Réflexe conditionné. Pavlov ?

¤

- Hm… on doit aller bosser… on est mardi et faut que j'appelle…

- Que fais-tu hors du lit ? Et on est mercredi. Je t'ai laissé dormir. Un peu.

- Hm…

- Je t'ai aidé à prendre ta douche la dernière fois. Tu te rappelles ?

- …

¤

Duo écarquillait les yeux : il avait perdu une journée ?

Il était en passe d'oublier le peu de cohérence qu'il avait avec le monde.

Il avait la tête à l'envers.

S'il se rappelait… il pouvait tout oublier sauf ça. Et la main qui serrait ses certitudes en un ensemble parfaitement conceptuel.

Intellectualisons le sexe brut, il y avait matière à.

Mais la pensée était partie vers le sud. C'était bon. Et la raison était simple : ce mec était doué. Et il bougeait contre lui et l'eau coulait, coulait…

Et Duo s'écoulait en même temps, en un cri muet. Volé par Heero qui lui tétait la langue.

¤

- Tu te rappelles, Duo ?

- Hm…

- C'est un « hm » oui ou un « hm » non ?

- Je… je sais pas, viens…

- Ryoukai. Allons dans la chambre, d'abord, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

¤

¤

**Mercredi à moins que ce ne soit jeudi ? **

¤

Duo se sentait en état de siège.

Il était investi dans tous les sens du terme, comme la chambre avec le frigo éternellement rempli, éternellement vidé, et lui qui n'avait pas encore vu le soleil se lever.

Il était resté nu, ou vêtu d'un peignoir, d'une couverture que Heero lui ôtait rapidement.

Ou qu'il ôtait tout aussi rapidement à Heero, d'ailleurs.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur une île déserte offert en sacrifice au dieu du sexe. Il était sur le convertible kaki du salon, sur le dos, les jambes sur les épaules de Heero, le corps en sueur, en feu.

Quatre s'était inquiété il ne savait plus quand, il avait décroché le téléphone de Heero en un réflexe idiot en grimpant aux rideaux, les quatre fers en l'air, alors qu'il était profondément pris au piège de son corps et de ce regard bleu, toujours le même et pourtant il le voyait vraiment différemment.

¤

- Ah… Ah… Allo ?

- Duo ? Ça va ?

- Quat'…. Oui…. OUI ! Vas-y. Baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi !

- … J'entends que tu vas bien… Une…

- PLUS TARD ! Non, pas toi ! T'arrêtes pas, t'arrêtes pas je te DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE !

- Raccroche. Ma parole tu bandes analogique ? Un problème algorithmique ? Tu es humide dans ma main. Et tu gonfles, tu gonfles...

- Hmmmm ¤ mord la lèvre ¤ pas… pas humain… ah…

- Robocop ¤ petit sourire, s'enfonce lentement ¤

- Ah… espèce… de… AAH ! Quat, désolé, cas de fooooorce majeure. Je reviens demain…

- Cool.

¤

¤ clic ¤

¤

Une langue dans son cou, un suçon, encore un. Aurait-il une partie non marquée sur son corps ?

¤

- Tu es sûr que tu pourras y aller demain ?

- Faut bien… c'est sympa d'appeler au fur et à mesure mais c'est pas sérieux…

- Hn.

- AAAAAAAHHHHmph…

¤

Il lui mangea la bouche.

¤

**Vendredi à moins que ce ne soit samedi ? **

¤

Duo, toujours aussi groggy mais commençant à en avoir l'habitude, avait extrêmement faim.

Le mini frigo étant vide, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour manger. Heero était sous la douche, il l'entendait couler.

Il aurait bien réfléchi un peu à la situation…

Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Tout allait bien, très bien même. Il était décalqué de la vie. Il voulait rentrer chez lui même s'il allait se sentir seul. Gaffe à l'accoutumance.

Il voulait aller travailler même si du coup il en avait pas tant envie que ça.

Il voulait mettre un peu de distance pour se déshabituer de ce coup d'un soir longue durée. Il fallait juste qu'il voit le jour se lever pour que tout se termine.

¤

Parce que c'était un pote mine de rien et que le retour à la réalité serait difficile.

Il était nu et épluchait une pomme rouge sur le plan de travail, il ne digérait pas la peau.

Il la coupa en deux, l'épépinant avec soin. Il avait toujours été très doué avec les couteaux.

Il mordit le fruit et sentit une présence dans son dos.

_Oh non… _

Une langue lapait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où il y avait sa petite faux noire, sensible, si sensible avant de se relever, suivant l'entre deux collines et la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux omoplates.

¤

- Non, Duo ?

- Hm…

- Oh _oui_… tu me donnes un bout ?

- Sers-toi.

¤

Duo prit appui d'une main sur la table de la cuisine, de l'autre il continuait à croquer sa pomme.

Plutôt que de prendre le quartier inentamé, Heero lui prit la main et vint mordre sa part de pomme, laissant ses dents caresser la paume et sa langue lécher la peau chaude en même temps que le jus.

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et l'appuya sur son épaule, respirant de plus en plus fort, se frottant contre lui de plus en plus fort aussi.

Le corps prenait des habitudes. Ils en avaient beaucoup découvert l'un sur l'autre en découvrant tous les coins et recoins de la maison.

¤

- Heero… Heero tu vas me tuer…

- On ne peut pas mourir de plaisir, Duo, ça c'est à la télé.

- Tu fais quoi de l'arrêt cardiaque ?

- Ton cœur fonctionne très bien, Duo. L'ananas, c'est bon pour la santé.

¤

Une main tenait ses reins, l'autre ne tenait plus la main à la pomme pour caresser sa nuque, et y poser les lèvres doucement oh si doucement.

Comme on apprenait vite, lentement, fortement la carte du corps quand on se laissait le temps…

Duo avait cru le connaître, vraiment ? Et il avait cru se connaître lui-même ?

C'était trop fort entre eux. Beaucoup trop fort. Il fallait péter la bulle, le cocon de l'habitude.

Le métro-boulot-dodo s'était changé en Heero-Duo-Dodo.

Et Duo avait appris qu'il était en accident de travail pour une semaine. Quelle excuse. Mais il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler.

¤

- Ah…. AHH… doucement… doucement… yeah oh yeah…

- Mais je viens doucement. Tout doucement. Accroche-toi à la table.

- Oh. my. god. C'est… profond…. ¤ se vautre sur le plan de travail ¤

- Je suis archéologue, SexGode 02. Je procède à une fouille en règle.

- Je vais l'entendre… ahh… longtemps ?

- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

¤

¤

**Dimanche peut-être ? **

¤

Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ils avaient parlé un peu, avaient bouffé et l'avaient fait beaucoup, surtout, à plusieurs reprises dans tout l'appart.

Contre un mur, contre une porte, n'importe où sauf dans les toilettes, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Mais contre la porte des toilettes oui, plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait poser les yeux nulle part sans se dire : « ici on a… hm… »

Là ils étaient retournés dans ce bon vieux lit que Duo connaissait par cœur, de l'odeur des draps beiges ou kakis qui avaient été changés plus d'une fois, celle de Heero même, musquée, l'empreinte de son corps sur le matelas qu'il se prenait à redessiner du bout des doigts, l'empreinte de sa tête sur l'oreiller.

A l'empreinte de sa bouche sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Les mots qui étaient murmurés, la taquinerie et les silences surtout, qui parlaient un peu plus fort maintenant qu'il connaissait son corps.

Rien n'avait changé et pourtant si un peu.

¤

Le sexe ne révolutionnait pas une vie mais il pouvait vraiment faire voir une personne autrement. Plus la proximité et la promiscuité que le sexe en lui-même.

Duo se voyait en vouloir encore et lui en vouloir pour ça.

En plus il était ultra mort de fatigue. Et il fallait vraiment, vraiment mettre de la distance, vraiment aller travailler le lendemain.

Au moins un tout petit peu.

Mais là il était en lui, au fond, le caressant des yeux.

Duo était assis sur lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur et remontait, descendait en s'agrippant à ses épaules, glissant parce qu'il était trop humide.

Il se mordait la lèvre, rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux lâchés fouetter ses reins.

Il avait chaud, chaud, chaud… il se sentait brûler, c'était insoutenablement bon.

¤

- Pouce !

¤

Un regard interrogateur invisible aux yeux de celui qui les ferme.

¤

- Pousse ? Comme ça ? ¤ s'enfonce délicatement jusqu'à la garde ¤

- HAN… NANN ! Ah, ah… « uncle » on dit… en anglais…

- « Uncle » ? Oncle ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on dit « pouce » en anglais.

- Comme ça ? ¤ pousse tout doucement, attrapant les fesses de Duo pour contrôler le rythme ¤

- AH ! NON, NON… ah, ah… c'est… oh god. Temps… temps mort, quoi !

- Hn.

- T'es pas… polyglotte ?

- Seulement quand j'ai envie, Duo.

- Hmm…

¤

Heero se redressa prenant une position assise, faisant Duo aller et venir contre lui, le rendant plus dingue qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il lui lécha la pommette pour lui faire ouvrir ses yeux de chats.

Bleu de Prusse contre bleu indigo.

¤

- Je ne sais pas jouer. Je sais donner ¤ coup de reins ¤ donner ¤ coup de reins ¤ donner ¤ coup de reins ¤

- Ah… encore… encore… ?

- Et prendre aussi… d'ailleurs ça me dérangerait pas plus que ça d'en prendre ¤ coup de rein ¤ pour dix ans. Et toi ?

- AAAAAH.

- Je ne sais pas jouer. Par contre je sais gagner.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

¤

Le jour s'était levé sur eux.

Duo avait vu le soleil à travers le store.

¤

**Un jour, sûrement le lundi 28 août au matin, au bureau. **

¤

Heero avait réveillé un Duo mort et heureux de l'être et après avoir pris une douche séparée et lui avoir prêté des affaires de rechange un poil trop grandes pour lui même s'ils étaient de la même taille – hey, il ne pouvait pas savoir -, il l'avait conduit au bureau.

Heero ne l'avait pas touché et Duo s'était dit qu'à présent c'était terminé, salut. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter, c'était étrange sans être triste, même s'il avait un petit pincement au cœur.

Jusqu'à ce que Heero le plaque doucement contre la porte de son bureau (côté intérieur, discrétion oblige) en lui donnant un baiser tout doux.

¤

- A tout à l'heure. Et Duo ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai passé une bonne longue nuit.

- Oh ? Nossi.

- On remettra ça ?

- Hm ?

- C'est un « hm » oui ou un « hm » non ?

- Le règlement dit...

- Tant que ça ne nous empêche pas de faire notre travail… je m'en fous.

- On verra.

¤

Mais Duo avait un petit sourire dans les yeux.

Heero redevint « le commandant Yuy » et Duo le « commandant Maxwell ». Chacun reprit son poste.

Duo, qui pourtant était parti pour faire sa part du marché, à savoir lancer la rumeur vérifiée que Heero Yuy était le coup du millénaire, ne l'avait pas fait pour autant.

D'une, si c'était le coup du millénaire autant qu'il soit chasse-gardée, non ? En profiter encore un petit peu ?

Et de deux… non c'était pas vrai. Il pensait pas, quoi, il était beaucoup trop à l'ouest, l'air ahuri, les yeux brillants mais creusés, c'était sportif tout ça, limite la langue qui pendait et la bave sur le côté.

S'il avait regardé Yuy il aurait vu qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus.

Mais il fallait bien le connaître pour le voir.

¤

**En cours de journée. **

¤

- Ça va, Duo ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu la lumière ?

- ¤ air égaré ¤ : gneuh ?

- Maxwell tout va bien ?

- ¤ Wu Fei ? ¤ : gneuh !

- Duo. Il paraît que tu étais malade ?

- ¤ Tro ? ¤ : gneuh…

¤

La mine du commandant Maxwell valut à ses hommes la fierté parce qu'il l'avait « pris comme un homme jusqu'au bout avec courage » et celle du commandant Yuy un regard emplit de respect et de fierté.

Les deux commandants virent leur virilité placée au rang de légende parce qu'ils pouvaient repousser leurs limites.

¤

- Heero… t'y as pas été un tout petit peu fort ?

- Et encore, Winner ¤ petit sourire en coin ¤. Je l'ai à peine touché.

¤

En entendant la réflexion, Duo, qui tenait debout à la force du sourire, perdit connaissance.

Heero aussi. Comme il se réveilla en premier, il l'emmena directement à son appartement où les deux hommes prirent quatre mois de congés pour officiellement se reposer, officieusement pour se remettre de leur marathon sexuel et mieux se connaître.

Parce que mine de rien, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, toute leur gestuelle le criait même s'ils ne se touchaient pas.

Il fallait juste bien regarder.

¤

¤

**Le même jour, plus tard dans la soirée. **

¤

Quatre Winner et Lady Une étaient satisfaits.

Lady Une pour avoir trouvé le moyen de faire deux de ses hommes enfin prendre leurs congés payés pour ne pas avoir à leur payer leurs jours et Quatre pour avoir trouvé la stratégie leur permettant d'arriver à ce résultat.

Manipuler la conversation et titiller l'honneur de Heero Yuy devant ses hommes avait été risqué mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il était très heureux pour son ami… ne lui restait plus qu'à se taper une petite relation virtuelle, ça lui avait donné faim. Il rentrerait chez lui plus tôt, en attendant il était passé à son bureau de Winner Entreprise. Pour aller aux nouvelles.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son bureau ouvert et un Trowa Barton grand, bronzé, musclé, sexy ? et nu avec sa cravate-et-seulement-sa-cravate dessus.

¤

- Bonsoir, Quatre.

- …

- « L'homme qui parle aux nanimaux de la forêt et pratique couramment le parle-à mon-cul-ma-tête est malade avec les hommes » va te délivrer un message.

- …

- Ferme la bouche. Et ferme la porte derrière toi. Si mes silences ne sont pas sexys, ce ne sont pas eux qu'on va entendre hurler. Et je pense que ton bureau est insonorisé…

- Je…

- Chut… referme la porte derrière toi, Corazón. 

¤

Il était en train de se caresser le corps, partout, en le fixant de son regard trop vert, celui-là même qu'il trouvait rasoir.

_Barton t'envois le bonjour... et pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler de toute la semaine._

Il était sûr que Lady Une l'avait fait exprès, pour l'obliger à prendre ses vacances lui aussi. De longues vacances. La garce.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en proie à une chaleur intense, qui ne s'arrangea pas quand le fauve lui dévora le corps des lèvres, de la langue.

Pas sexy, lui ? Pour qui il voulait sûrement !

Oh oui il allait les prendre ses vacances. En même temps que son pied. Et plus si affinités.

Sodominium 04 allait un peu oublier sa vie virtuelle. Et lui était avis que SexGode 02 aussi.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout toi hlo, c'est de ta faute XD ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ mini come-back, rentrée de bougeotte, pas encore en vacances ¤  
**


End file.
